Theft of information processing apparatus, such as a computer system, and its components, such as its processors, add-on cards, etc., continue to plague businesses today. Although many theft prevention measures exist today, none provides a cost-effective mechanism for an organization to both deter the theft of its properties and to track their whereabouts when stolen.
For example, one conventional mechanism involves physically chaining an information processing apparatus, such as a notebook computer, to fixtures of an organization. Specifically, each notebook computer has an associated docking station. Each docking station has a locking mechanism to secure the notebook computer to the station. Then a wire lock fastens the station to a company fixture, such as a desk. One shortcoming of this method is its inability to relocate the notebook computer once it leaves the physical premises of the organization. Also, the method is likely to be an expensive proposition for an organization with a large number of notebook computers. First, the organization needs to purchase a docking station and an appropriate wire lock for each notebook computer that it owns. Second, the organization may also need to hire additional resources to properly deploy such a theft preventive mechanism throughout the organization.
Another common theft prevention mechanism involves attaching theft detection tags to the properties of an organization. Usually, only authorized personnel of the organization have access to special tools that can easily remove or desensitize these tags. In addition, the organization strategically places sensing devices near the exits of its physical premises. Thus, if a property of the organization, having an attached and still sensitized tag, is brought near or past the sensing device, the sensing device alerts the security personnel of the organization. However, this method is susceptible to individuals removing or desensitizing the theft detection tags, and lacks any recovery mechanism after the property leaves the organization's physical premises.
Therefore, an improved method and apparatus is needed to address the discussed issues and still provide a cost-effective theft detection and notification solution.